


It's my stop...

by Leave_the_maths_to_pidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance, Bisexual, Bisexual Lance, Cuban Lance, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Keith, Klance au, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pinning, Voltron au, coffee shop AU, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_the_maths_to_pidge/pseuds/Leave_the_maths_to_pidge
Summary: When lance first sees that cute boy on the tram, he couldn't help messaging pidge and taking a quick picture...what he wouldn't have known was that after that he would be seeing that mullet popping up everywhere over the next few weeks....|Or-Lance works at a coffee shop,and Keith loves coffee...I know it's been done before but stay with me ;) I had this idea a while ago,Keith and lance get the same tram everyday and one day by chance they happen to notice each other! Also there's some shallura in there because we all need more shallura in our lives





	1. The picture...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me ;) hope ya like it!! I'm a sucker for slow burn so fasten your seatbelts...this is just a short chapter to get it started!  
> EDIT~I've gone through and edited grammar mistakes so it flows better and makes more sense, thanks! Also my writing gradually gets better as this is my first fic~so writing style may vary a bit I guess?

It was 8:30am and lance was seriously going to be late! He needed a miracle at this stage, he grabbed his keys and ran out the door, texting hunk a quick message to tell him he was gonna be late (he probably won't be happy with having to cover him for half an hour,but lance will make it up to him).

The tram pulled up just as lance got to the tram stop and he had never been happier. At least he didn't have to wait another 20 minutes for the next tram. He did NOT like the sound of waiting in the freezing cold snow. The doors shut behind him and he allowed himself a sigh of relief as he looked for a place to sit. Hopefully I won't be too late...

|

Keith let out a big yawn. It was 7:00am and he really needed some coffee. Stat. He lazily walked over to the kettle and opened the coffee jar. Shit,non left.  
He rolled his eyes,great now he was going to have to set off even earlier and buy one on the way. Not the best start to the day... Though I guess there's always that coffee shop on the corner, he thought.He quickly got changed into his winter coat (it had snowed over night),locked the door and off he went. Hopefully the tram wont be too late...

|

Lance stumbled onto the tram and looked around. He saw a boy,around his age (19?) and damn was he hot. He quickly hid a blush and sat down at the other side of the tram. Is that a mullet? And do I LIKE it? He got out his phone to send a quick message to pidge about the 'mysterious tram man'

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
8:45:omg pidge podge there's this really cute guy on the tram ( ^ω^ )

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
8:46:Oooo send me a pic (And hurry up cause Alluras gonna kill me if she sees me texting 'on the job')

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
8:46: lmao,ok 1 sec

8:47:  
>>picture message sent<<

8:47:  
>>'pidge podge memelord^TM' has received your picture message<<

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
8:48: OMG LANCE ITS TRUE LOVE AHAHAHAH

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
8:48: excuseee me but I'd rather you didn't make fun of my amazinggg love lifee

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
8:48: lmao,what love life...  
8:49: jks jks, seriously though,have you seen the picture?

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
8:49: I don't really need to pidge,ya know cause he's RIGHT HERE

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
8:49: omg you are so dense,look at the picture! 

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:00: what about it?

>>>picture message has been replayed<<<

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
9:01: lance are you still there?

>>>picture message has been replayed<<<

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
9:02: lanceee

>>>picture message has been replayed<<<

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:03: O M G

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
9:03: He lives!

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:04:Pidge this is NOT the time for your dry sarcasm!!  
9:04: This is literally like something out of a film lmao

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
9:05: well,what are you waiting for? Go get em' tiger ;) 

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:05: OH NO MY STOPS NEXT WHAT DO I DO??

 

He looks at the picture one last time in which 'the mysterious tram man' had his phone up taking a picture of lance at the exact. same. time. Omg this was too good to be true. Lance put his phone down and looked over to 'the mysterious tram man' to see that he was looking straight back at him. And was,was he blushing?!

 

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:06: omg pidge he's staring at me!!

pidge podge memelord^TM:  
9:06: lanceee. Just. Talk. To. Him. Alreadyyy

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:07: ok I'm going for it

pidge podge memelord^TM  
9:07: good luckkk <33  
9:07: you'll need it ;)

Lancelotsharpshooter:  
9:07: OMG pidgeee stoppp

pidge podge memelord^TM  
9:08: ok ok,but only because I gtg or feel the wrath on an angry Allura (and tell me what happens) 

 

But when lance looked back up from his phone the guy had gone! And as he looked out the window to see where he was he noticed it was his stop! He barely made it out in time,the doors closing right behind him. Oh well, maybe I'll see him tomorrow,he thought and he set back off to work...

|

Keith was having a mini panic attack atm. He got completely caught out! Though I guess the other guy did too, he thought. Is he looking at me? Omg he's definitely looking at me. Oh shit I'm staring. Shiro had pointed out in the picture he sent him, that the boy Keith had seen on the tram, must have seen him back. Ahhh what do I do? He glanced out the window to notice that it was his stop,he had never ran off a tram so quickly in his life-what can he say,he's not good in these kinds of situations...but really he hoped to see him again tomorrow...


	2. A second meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes and gets some coffee,boy is he surprised. Guess a certain some one works there *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second chapter already! Introduced Allura into the story and the coffee shop...enjoy the klance and Keith being shy/adorable....hope ya like it!

Lance arrived at work 20 minutes late-better than he was expecting to be honest. Sure, his job at the coffee shop wasn't the best (especially in the morning rush) but his friends work there and he gets coffee discount so it's not all that bad really. 

The first person he saw was Allura, and she did not look happy.  
"Listen Allura, im sorry for being late again, it was the snow-it slowed the trams down and I-"  
Allura held her hand up to signal silence.  
"Lance I know the weather couldn't have helped but you need to start coming in on time if you want to keep this job". She said calmly.  
He gulped. He REALLY can't afford to lose this job, without it how will he pay the rent? How will he pay for college supplies?"  
"Yes, of course Allura-it won't happen again. Promise" he said, pushing his worries down deeper.  
"Ok, your a good employee, lance, you are. You just need to get organised" she added and gave him a warm smile.  
Lance nodded in response.  
As soon as Allura had gone round to the back, pidge popped up from behind the till.  
"Look who just got roasteddd" she joked, and suddenly lance felt a lot better.  
"Yeah yeah, sure...hey pidge-where's hunk?" He asked.  
"On his break, said something about getting some breakfast? He'll be back soon...Soooo, what happened with mullet man?" She teased and sent him a quick wink.  
"Oh it was great, I practically blew his mind, ya know, simple stuff really...all in a days work for lance McClain" he rambled, as he put on his green and white apron.  
"You didn't talk to him did you?" Pidge answered,unamused.  
"Well ummmm- no,no I didn't. But it wasn't MY fault! It was my stop and he wasn't there when I looked up!" His arms danced around dramatically.  
"Wow smoo-" pidge froze in the middle of her sentence, as the bell on the door signaling some one was entering sounded. She could not believe her eyes.  
"Hi there, welcome to vo-" lance began to say. But as he saw the customer he recognised him immediately as the guy from the tram! He sent pidge a pleading look and after rolling her eyes she let lance be the cashier.  
"Hey! Welcome to voltrons coffee house!" He beamed.  
"Oh, um hi?"  
|  
Keith was having the strangest day. Brilliant some would argue, but weird, and he didn't like it. First the guy on the tram and now this? He had just got off the tram and set off walking to his usual coffee shop when he realised they werent open early on a Monday. He had searched on google maps for nearby coffee places and after one called "Voltron coffee House" came up-he went with that. He found the name a little weird "Voltron?" he read aloud but then again a weird coffee place for a weird day, sounds about right. He arrived at the, so called "voltrons coffee house" to see a building with a green painted exterior with gold edges and an icon of what looked to be a robot made of...lions (?) on the front. He shrugged and walked in from the cold, already feeling better as he took in a deep breath of air and smelled that classic coffee shop smell.  
"Hi there, welcome to vo-"  
Keith's head looked up at the barista to see...was that? What? Keith could NOT handle this right now. The guy from the tram? Here? Now? Keith almost considered walking out the shop right there and then, but then he remembered, coffee, and that somehow kept him right where he was.  
The other boy spoke up again "hey, welcome to Voltrons coffee house,what can I do for you?" He said and flashed him a much too confident grin.  
"Um,hi..." Keith started. "I'll have a black coffee please, no milk, no sugar" he mumbled and thankfully he heard what he said.  
"Sure coming right up!" And his coworker began to make the drink.  
"So what's your name?" The cashier asked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your name, ya know , for the cup" he said goofily while picking up a pen.  
"Oh yeah right" Keith hoped he didn't look as flustered as he felt "Keith, my name is I mean...it's just Keith"  
"Huh" lance said "beats my guess of, mysterious tram man"  
And with that Keith let out a snigger. Somehow it wasn't as awkward as before.  
"And what's your name?" Keith asked.  
"Huh?" Lance replied.  
"Your name, ya know, cause I want to know" he said mockingly.  
"I'm hurt, you mean 'supper handsome man with amazing hair and a perfect bod from the tram' won't do?" He laughed.  
"But that would be a lie" Keith deadpanned   
"Well clearly 'past you' didn't think so" and lance went and tapped Keith's noise, leaving him evermore flustered and slowly starting to like the idea of running out the shop. "Hey you did too! A-and anyway, clearly 'past me' was um too enthusiastic" lance let out a little sigh of amusement. "Anyway your coffees done" Lance said with a wink. "One black coffee, no milk, no sugar"  
As Keith went to get out his money but lance simply said "it's on the house,first time customer and all that"  
"Oh,um, thanks!" Keith said. "I've got to go, but, yeah thank you for the coffee, 'and all that' " And with that he was gone. 

Later on after he was finished his coffee as he was about to throw his cup away he noticed something. Oh yeah the name, he thought. Written on his cup in cursive writing was "just Keith -Lance" with a heart next to it. Lance? Keith repeated. Whose that? And then it hit him. The tram man/the barista, HES lance. And for some reason Keith got a little giddy feeling in his stomach. "Lance" he repeated out loud. And suddenly he didn't feel like throwing his cup away anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated,thanks for your support!!


	3. He's not 'any boy' he's...different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is worried/falling deeper, Keith is again flustered and shiro is just...ALLURA

"Is he still talking about that boy?" Hunk asked. "He's not just any boy hunk!" Lance replied. "So you've said, 100 times" pidge added. Lance rolled his eyes. "And I'll say it again, he's cute, he's hot, (somehow at the same time?) he's funny, he's shy (which makes him even more cute) and honestly I don't know a lot about him but that seems like a pretty good start to the list". "So why don't you ask him out, if your 'so perfect for each other' " pidge asked,holding back a laugh. "You already know the answer to that pidge" lance said as he shot her a quick glare "I didn't ask for his number or anything and I've got no way of contacting him and the chances of running into him again are pretty low, so what do I do?"

Honestly, Lance was used to finding people attractive, heck he flirted with pretty much everyone. But now that he's actually spoke with Keith, he doesn't think this is just about looks. And he doesn't think he can just forget about him either. And in lances flustered state he didn't even ask for his number. How could he be so stupid...

"Well why don't you try cleaning the tables down and ya know, doing. Your. Job." Pidge suggested. "Not helping pidge, not helping" said lance. Hunk quickly elbowed pidge..."lance I'm sure you'll see him again, I mean you believe in the whole 'soulmates'/'destiny' thing right? So I'm pretty sure you have a good chance!" Hunk said with a smile. Of course hunk is the one to want to cheer him up. He's always looking out for his friends. "Thanks babe" lance replied "maybe you're right"

"Dude I'm always right, but pidge does kinda have a point, it's nearly lunch time so it's about to get a lot busier" "Yeah yeah, Lancelot is on it" lance said with a wink. Already back to his normal self.

They spent the rest of their shifts neck deep in customers and cleaning duties and were exhausted by the end of the day...

|

"Some ones happy" shiro said as Keith walked through the door. "I don't know what you're talking about about" Keith answered while trying to hide his blushing face and failing terribly. "Keith im your brother, I know when you're flustered and honestly I'm surprised your not on fire right now".

Keith shot him a pleading look-as if to say, please don't make me talk about this. But shiro just sent him back a smile saying-you can't get out of this now spill. "It's nothing really shiro, no big deal, honest" Keith tried. "Not gonna work little bro, now spill" This is what Keith was afraid of. He let out a quick sigh and started to explain.

"Again it isn't a big deal, but you know that boy from the tram earlier?" "Yeaaaah" shiro replied, somehow even more interested than before. "Well when I got a coffee on the way here he kinda sorta worked there and served me and we talked a bit...that's it, no big deal see?" Keith said blushing all the more while saying it out loud. "OMG MY BROTHERS IN LOOOOVVVEEE" shiro gasped. "What's his naaame?"

"Lance,I think?"

"Wait, what was the name of the coffee shop?" Shiro suddenly asked.

"Voltrons coffee house I think? Why?" Keiths answered.

"Is it green outside? With a robot icon?" Shiro almost shouted.

"Made of lions, yeah. Again, Why?" Keith asked again.

"Oh no reason" shiro answered. "Oh come on!" Keith pestered "I told you what happened! Now you tell me!"

"Neveeer" shiro squeaked before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Sometimes shiro can be so weird Keith thought to himself...

| a couple of days earlier, shiros POV

Shiro was just on his way back to his apartment when he felt a little chill. It was mid November so he wasn't surprised by the cold weather. "I'll nip in for a quick coffee" he thought to himself. So he set off in search for one still open.

Eventually, he settled for 'Voltrons coffee house' the name didn't put him off, and it looked pretty warm inside, so in he went. He looked around to see a rainbow like colour scheme made of 5 colours (black, red, yellow, green and blue). Each wall was painted a different colour, and each table had a chair of each colour. It's nice here, he thought.

A sweet sounding voice suddenly brought him back to reality "Hi there, welcome to Voltrons coffee house!" "Oh um hi" shiro said as he looked up at the barista. She had long silver hair which was tied up into a loose messy bun and a friendly smile which was welcoming to anyone. Jesus since when could he hear his heart beat?

"What can I get for you?" The woman asked in a warm voice. "Oh um, I'll get a um coffee" shiro spluttered out. The woman let out a little laugh, "yes but which kind?" Shiro could almost feel himself blushing. "Oh yeah sorry...I'll have a latte with 1 sugar please" he said "Allura?" He added, reading her name tag out loud. "Yeah of course! Anything for you" she said with a wink. Shiros face turned a whole new shade of red...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Please do review, and tell me if you're enjoying it so far/have any suggestions!


	4. Your number, I mean your number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's the fact their schedules the same, or maybe the trams just lucky, Keith doesn't care which one, hes just happy he got to see lance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not updated in a week (sorry!) anyways...here's the next chapter *jazz hands* kinda short but anyway.

Keith knew he was avoiding the tram. He's rode his bike to work everyday this week even though he knows he can't afford petrol money. Shiro even asked him why he didn't just hop on the tram. I mean it is only £1.50 there £1.50 back. "Just wanna get use out of my bike" he had lied. "Well you're going to have to stop 'getting use out of your bike' you have rent to pay Keith and right now, with the job you have you simply can't afford it". 

"Yes dad", he had replied but really he knew Shiro was right. He couldn't afford this everyday and he WOULD have to go back to the tram sooner or later, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. For now Keith doesn't mind pushing that worry to the back of his mind...

It had been exactly a week, however, when Keith had to get the tram for the first time since meeting lance. And honestly a part of him was excited to see him again and part of him was eating him alive. He knew the possibility of seeing him again was low and he also knew that he didn't really know WHAT to say if he saw him, I mean he didn't technically know him-only his name, so he couldnt really just go up to him and say hi. Could he? He was technically a stranger. He hopped on the tram and away he went.

He sat in the EXACT same place in the EXACT same seat. He didn't even notice he was biting his lip. He was fidgeting with his zip and trying not to look around the tram too much.  
It came to lances stop. Keith eyed the doors. But he didn't see lance anywhere.  
Keith's head dropped to the floor, "see he didn't even get on,now just go to work and pretend that never happened" he thought. But then he heard it. That happy,calming voice, that seemed to brighten everyone's day.  
"Lance" he whispered out loud in realisation.

"Hiya!" Lance said as he gave a little wave and sat down next to Keith. "Now the other day I forgot to ask you a very important question because well, I was little _distracted_ some would say." He said.  
"Oh,Um hi" Keith mumbled setting his gaze upon lance.  
"Soooo, number 1. What's mystery tram mans name."  
"K-Keith" he stumbled.  
"Nice, hi Keith!" Lance said again.  
"Yeah...." Keith said.  
"Ok so number two," lance began  
"How do I contact the beautiful _Keith_ " he said putting enthesis on the 'beautiful' and 'Keith'.Lance seemed to be enjoying this.  
"Huh?" Keith answered  
"Your number," lance explained "I'd like your number". His voice went deeper "if the beautiful Keith wouldn't mind" he winked. Jesus fucking Christ HE WINKED. Keith died a little inside. 

"O-oh oh yeah yeah yeah," Keith said as he pulled out his phone.  
He really hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he thought he was. They swapped phones and made a contact for themselves on the others phone.  
"There we go! Now maybe we can actually talk and not worry about never seeing each other again" lance said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, id like that" Keith smiled back.

They talked for a good 20 minutes before lance finally said "Well,this is my stop".  
"Oh, mine too" Keith said.  
"Neat"  
They both got off the tram and stood at the tram stop.  
"Well I'm going this way" Keith said as he pointed left.  
"Oh, I'm going right" lance said as he pointed in the opposite direction.  
"Oh,ok...well I'll text you later!" Keith said.  
"Y-yeah definitely!" Lance replied.

"Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
They both let a smile slip their lips as they walked away.  
I guess this IS a good day, Keith said to himself.

 

|

 

"Hunk buddy,I need help". Lance was currently having a crisis. Sure he got Keith's number, and his name! But what does he say? He can't just message him like they're not total strangers. Can he?

"what's up?" Hunk replied.

"ok so you know that guy I saw on the tram, who also got coffee here?" Lance began. "the one you wouldn't shut up about all day yesterday?" He said with a smirk. "shut up...anyway"

Hunk let out a snort as lance gave him a glare.

"please continue" hunk apologised.

"ok sooooo, he was on the tram today and I got his number. Which is great. Oh and I also got his name. It's Keith. But what am a supposed to say?! I mean we're technically strangers and I don't really know what he's like and I also don't wanna mess this up!"he shrieked."lance,buddy chill out! It's fine, you're a living flirt, if anyone has a chance it's you!"

"thanks hunk, but still!"

"just say 'hi it's the guy from the tram' or something? I don't know?" Hunk tried.

"BORING. Nope gotta 'jazz it up' a bit. Ok how about this?" Lance said as he showed hunk the phone. "Perfect, see I knew you could do it!"

Lance beamed as he re read the message.

|

Lancelotsharpshooter-10:32

Hey Keith! It's that handsome guy from the tram <33 ;) I was thinking maybe we could meet up for pizza or something? Xoxo 

|

He was beginning to really like this day.

 


	5. 'Youre_cuter_and_thats_final'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiths freaking out (again, I need to stop lol) and some fluffy klance messages to finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is (finally). Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with back to school and drama rehearsals and such. Anyway, hope ya like it! xx

"Keith you really need to chill out buddy."Shiro said calmly.  
"That's easy for you to say! What am I supposed to reply?"  
Keith was a tornado of emotions at the moment. He was flustered because at even the thought of Lance he turned red and now Lance has gone and asked him on a date (?). At least Shiro thinks it is.  
"Keith, honestly, it's so clearly a date, just say yes and go, if you have chemistry then maybe go out again. It'll be fine!"  
"Yeah but how do you know it's a date? He could just be asking to hang out, like as friends or something and even then I don't know if I'm able to get close to anyone, and I'm just. Argghh. Why is this so hard?!" 

"It's not, breath" Shiro said. "Now Keith, do you like him? Or have a thing for him?"  
Keith blushed a little but slowly nodded his head.  
"Then reply and say, 'sure sounds great' or something like that...if you're not sure it's a date just ask him. I'm sure Lance will understand, he's probably as nervous as you."  
"Probably not, he's so smooth and I'm a stuttering mess!"  
Shiro patted Keith's shoulder, holding back a smirk.  
"You're not THAT bad I know." Shiro said while remembering all the embarrassing things from Keith's childhood. "Anyway, let's write this reply and go get some lunch, I'm starving!" Shiro smiled.

"Okokok I think I've got a reply"  
Keith held up the phone for Shiro to see.  
"Perfect, see simple?" Shiro replied.  
Keith read over the message one more time and beamed 

-  
Lancelot_Sharpshooter  
10:17-Hey Keith! It's that handsome guy from the tram <33 ;) I was thinking we could meet up for pizza or something? Get to know each other a bit better xoxo

Keith_Kogane  
13:15-It's a date x

|Keiths eyes widened as lance replied almost instantly.|

Lancelot_Sharpshooter  
13:16-Great! ;) meet at the coffee house at 8 this Saturday?

Lancelot_Sharphoter  
13:16-Also can I just say, your contact name is boring I'm changing it XD  
-  
Keith_Kogane  
13:17- Yeah sure, see you there!

Keith_Kogane  
13:17-Also its just a contact name what's the point...sharpshooter?  
-  
Lancelot_Sharpshooter  
13:18- but it's fun tho! Omg check yours!

~'Lancelot_Sharpshooter' changed 'Keith_Kogane's name to, 'Samurai_stole_my_heart'~

| Keith's cheeks went even redder than before and he didn't even know that was possible. Well two can play at that game he thought to himself. As he allowed a smirk to slip his lips. |

~'Samurai_stole_my_heart ' changed 'Lancelot_Sharpshooter's name to 'Cute'~

| Lance had never known that seeing one word could make him blush so much. Game on, he thought! |

~'Cute' changed 'samurai_stole_my_heart's name to 'Cuter'~

~'Cuter' changed 'cute's name to 'no_you're_cuter'~

~'no_you're_cuter' changed 'cuter's name to 'with_all_due_respect_youre_cuter_and_thats_final'~

| Keith let out a snort |

With_all_due_respect_youre_cuter_and_thats_final  
13:25- really lance? Lmao this is going to go on forever  
|  
No_you're_cuter  
13:25-couldn't help myself ;) 

No_youre_cuter  
13:26-change them back?  
|  
With_all_due_respect_youre_cuter_and_thats_final  
13:26-maybe,just to something that's easier to say lol  
|  
~'No_youre_cuter' changed 'With_all_due_respect_youre_cuter_and_thats_final's name to 'fire'

(AT THE SAME TIME)

'Fire' changed 'no_youre_cuter's name to 'water'~  
|  
Water  
13:27-woah great minds think alike, am I right?  
|  
Fire  
13:27-I guess they do lol  
Fire  
13:28- gtg, having lunch with my brother!  
|  
Water  
13:28- byeeee! x <3  
|  
Fire  
13:29- bye  
...  
Fire  
13:35- <3

| Like two sides of one brain. Opposites that balance out each other. Sun and moon. Red and blue. Fire and water. |


	6. The date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda explains it lol 'The date'. Expect precious klance and Cuban Lance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh here it is (finally I'm sorry)... So I'm splitting the date into two chapters~this is part one! Anyway hope you like it! XD comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

"I think the other ones look better" said pidge.  
"Nah these ones make ma butt look nice" Lance said with a wink.  
It was the day of the date and pidge was 'helping' Lance pick out an outfit. Really she was just there to stop him from hyperventilating but ya know, whatever works.  
"Well whatever you choose, you'd better pick soon, It's 7:30!" Pidge exclaimed.  
"Shoot~gotta run" Lance said as he started to dash out the door. He stopped for a moment and added "Do I look alright?".  
"You look great, now go or you'll be late!"  
"Nice, thanks pidge! I'll pay you back, promise."  
"Just let me be the best man at the wedding lol, hurry!"  
"Ok" Lance let out a laugh, "byeeee"  
Pidge allowed herself a fond chuckle when she was sure lance was gone "honestly that boy".

|Keiths POV

>Message<

Water  
7:45-Running a little late! Sorry x

Fire  
7:45-It's fine

Water  
7:46-ok see you soon! xoxo

Fire  
7:46-ok x

|

It was a cold,crisp winters night and the snow had settled on the ground. The moon was just visible through the clouds, and the sky was full of stars. Perfect, Keith sighed.  
As Keith looked up from his phone he saw a tall man dressed in acid blue skinny jeans, a pastel pink top and a yellow coat in the distance."Lance". He looked down at his own Black skinnys, band t-shirt and beanie and groaned. "Oh well" he thought, "too late to change now".  
He gave Lance a little wave and over he came.  
"Heyy, damn y-you look great!"  
Lance gulped as he took in Keith's appearance.  
"Thanks, you too" Keith said with a smile as his face emitted a slight red glow. "So where are we actually going?" He added.  
"Nope can't tell, it's a surprise" lance winked.  
Lance set off walking, leading Keith to this 'mystery' place.  
"Oh come on, tell me" Keith said as He teasingly nudged lances shoulder "pretty please?"  
"Puppy eyes don't work on me pretty boy, and you are pretty"  
Keith got a warm tingling feeling inside.  
"Well I guess I'm just going to have to teach you then!"  
"Teach me what?" Lance scoffed.  
"t-the art of being pretty of course" Keith said as he mimicked lances usual finger guns.  
"Hahaha,omg" lance laughed "I-Im wheezing, t-the *inhale* finger guns! I'm-"  
Keith joined in the laughing and the two of them laughed and giggled like maniacs down the street.  
An arrow had gone went through lances heart, Cupid had attacked, and he definitely didn't hold back. And with each smile Keith smiled and laugh Keith laughed, Lance could feel himself falling deeper and deeper under the arrows spell.  
|  
"Well here we are!" Lance announced as he pointed to a small Hispanic restaurant with a worn out exterior and a dim light coming from inside.  
"I know it doesn't look like much, but the foods to die for and the owners are really nice! It makes me feel like I'm back home."  
Keith nodded and said "It looks sweet"  
"Well then after you my prince" Lance said as he held the door open for Keith and bowed like you would to a queen.  
"Thank you my dearest" Keith joked.

As he entered the restaurant Keith was in awe. The tables were covered in a red and white checkered cloth and on each table was a single candle and a single rose.  
" ¡Bienvenido! Lance! And who is that handsome young man next to you" an older, jolly man said as they walked in.  
Keith blushed a little as he mulled over the mans words.  
"Sup Marcos. This is Keith" Lance answered and with a wink, in a hushed voice he added "were. on. a. date"  
"Oo very nice!" Marcos said "follow me I'll bring you two to a table"  
Lance pulled out Keith's chair for him and performed the same dramatic bow as before when a table was chosen, which made them both giggle a little.  
"I'll be back in a few to get your orders!" "Ok, thanks!" Lance smiled.  
"This place looks amazing" Keith exclaimed as he noticed the little fairy lights on the walls and on each table.  
"Yeah, sure is. I've been coming here since I was little. That's how I know Marcos. He's like my unrelated crazy uncle. Kinda like Coran" lance laughed.  
"Who's Coran?" Keith asked.  
"Oh that's right you've not met everyone yet, you totally need to meet 'the space fam'. There's pidge (who's a computer nerd and seriously a genius), there's hunk ( who's an engineering god and his baking is as good as the gods), there's Allura (who slaysss at everything and will give you her absolute honest opinion ) and then there's Coran (Alluras uncle) who's as eccentric as they come,they'll love you".  
Keith smiled, "sounds like you care about them a lot"  
"Sure do, we're like family, ya know...Anyway, more about you, what 'crazy uncles' do you have?" Lance smirked.  
"It's kinda just been shiro and me for a while" Keith shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not very good at...meeting people. Or just people in general"  
"Well that's about to change" Lance said "from now on you're in 'the space fam'!"  
Keith snorted a laugh "really? The space fam?"  
"What it's cool! Like *he lowered his voice* the one and only space fam "  
They both broke into yet another fit of giggles before Keith finally said "ok we should probably decide on food, Marcos is gonna be back soon to take our order"  
"Yeah you're probably right" lance said as he composed himself.  
"So, what's good?" Keith asked.  
"Everything" Lance replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the translation of what Marcos says is~ ¡Bienvenido!=Welcome!  
> (I Just used google translate, so if I've got it wrong please let me know, cause it'd help a lot, thanks!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, I’ve decided to not continue this fic... 

With the revealation that Shiro is gay, it doesn’t feel right to continue this story, as it planned to have consistent Shallura. I also feel very unmotivated with this fic, and, as it has been around a year since I began it, my writing skill has developed since it started, and I have decided it would be easier to draw a line under it. 

Thank you for all the Kudos and kind comments you left me on this, and if you’re interested in checking out more of my writing, I have begun a new Klance fan fiction, titled “Just one more song”.   
The first chapter, setting up the story, is up, and I can’t wait to get into it!  
Anyways, sorry if you wanted to see more of this fic ;-; 

~Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!...kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for your support!!


End file.
